Kiliki o lapu
by ilse23
Summary: A Halloween story for the McGarrett famly. One shot sequel to Ohana and Hau'oli La Makuakane.


**A/N: A one shot Halloween story for the McGarrett family. Sequel to Ohana and Hau'oli La Makuakane. Hope you like it. Happy Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or the characters. I just own Holy, Kekoa, Kai, Makaio and Leilani.**

* * *

It was Leilani's first Halloween this year. Kekoa was now 6½ years old and Kai and Makaio were almost 4. Steve would take Kekoa, Kai and Makaoi out for trick or treat while Holly would stay at home with Leilani. She would give the kids candy that would come at their door. The kids were up early in the morning. The boys came storming into Steve and Holly's bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up," the twins squealed.

Steve and Holly woke up and Holly looked at the clock.

"Boys, it's only 6am. Go back to sleep," Holly told them still half asleep.

"But mom, I want to go trick or treat," Kai said.

"I know Kai, but that isn't until tonight. You have to go to school first."

"But we wanna go trick or treating."

"You will. Tonight daddy will take you trick or treating. Now can you please go back to sleep again."

Holly walked the boys back to their room and tucked them in. Holly got back to bed. She had just been asleep for like 20 minutes when Steve's phone rang. Holly grunted as Steve answered the phone.

"McGarrett." Steve spoke and it was quiet for a while. "On the way." Steve hung up. "We've got a new case. I've gotta go." Steve gave Holly a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in time tonight to take the kids trick or treating. I promise."

Before Steve was out of the bedroom Holly was asleep again. She woke up at 7.30am by her alarm clock. She didn't have to go to work today. She got showered and dressed and went to wake up the kids. She got downstairs and made breakfast and lunch for the kids. When she was done she went upstairs ago to get the kids out of bed. Kekoa was already dressing herself. The boys were still in bed.

"Come on boys, time to get dressed. You have to go to pre-school."

"No, don't wanna go to school," Kai protested.

"The sooner you get the school the sooner it will be tonight so you can go trick or treating."

At that the boys jumped out of bed and got dressed. In the meantime Holly got Leilani dressed. Around 8.30 Holly loaded the kids into the car and drove to their school. Luckily they were all at one school.

"Bye sweetie," Holly told Kekoa as she gave her a kiss.

"Bye mommy."

Kekoa left for her own classroom and Holly walked Kai and Makaio to their classroom. Leilani was in the stroller. Kai and Makaio's classroom was decorated for Halloween. There were spiders hanging above the door and inside the classroom stood a couple of pumpkins and hung spider webs.

"Can mommy get a kiss?" Kai and Makaio both gave Holly a kiss. "See ya later boys."

On the way home Holly went by the store to pick up some more things for Halloween. Holly put the finishing touches on the kids' costumes while Leilani played in her playpen. She was really a sweetie little girl. She was about 8 months old now. She really was a daddy's girl. She loved being around Steve. Her brothers weren't always so happy about that. They wanted daddy's attention too. Kekoa was more a mommy's girl. Although she loved going surfing with Steve.

After Holly was done with the costumes she carved pumpkins. By 2 she was done with all the Halloween decorations. Just in time to go pick up the boys and Kekoa.

"Hey guys, how was school today?"

"We made these spiders," Kai told her as Kai and Makaio showed Holly their spiders.

"Those are very nice. We can hang them up at home with the other Halloween decorations. A little later Kekoa came walking towards them.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Really nice. I made this today," Kekoa replied as she showed Holly the lampion and the ghost she made today. The lampion was made was like a pumpkin and the ghost was made with a white cloth and a ball as the head and under the ball were some strings.

"Those are very nice Kekoa."

Holly loaded the kids in the car and drove home.

"Mommy, can we go trick or treating now?" Kai asked.

"No, not yet sweetie. Not until it's dark outside again and after we had dinner."

"Can we at least put our costumes on already?"

"Sure."

Holly helped the boys in their Halloween costumes. The boys were dressed as soldiers. They had beige camouflage soldier suits on with black boots. They also had a toy rifle.

"Can I put my costume on too mom?" Kekoa asked.

"Sure sweetie."

Holly helped Kekoa in her costume too. Kekoa was dressed as Cinderella. She had a beautiful light blue dress with light blue glitter shoes. She even had a tiara to match. After she had gotten them dressed Holly dressed up Leilani. Leilani was dressed as snow white. The kids looked really cute in their costumes. Holly took a pic of the 4 kids together.

Together with the kids Holly decorated the house. It looked good by the time they were finished. The fence was covered in spider webs and spiders. In the garden stood some crucifixes and headstones. On the porch stood some carved out pumpkins with candles inside of them. Next to the door Holly had placed a doll that would make a sound every time somebody would come walking up to the door. From the roof over the porch hung a string of lights. Holly hung skeletons on the trees in the front lawn. Over the arch at the entrance of their lawn she hung a couple of bats up and so did she at the front door. Last she placed a grim reaper next to one of the headstones. She had also rented a smoke maker to make it even creepier.

Steve came home just a little before 6 and saw the entire house and garden decorated.

"Hey guys, I'm home," Steve called as he walked through the door.

"Daddy," Kai and Makaio came squealing and running towards Steve.

Steve picked them up. "Hey boys, did you have fun today at school?"

"Yes we did," Kai answered.

"We helped mommy decorate," Makaio spoke.

"Yes I saw, it really looks scary."

Steve put the boys down and went to Kekoa who sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey sweetie," Steve spoke and gave her a kiss.

"Hi daddy."

Leilani had noticed Steve was home and she was begging for his attention from her playpen.

"Hey my little girl," Steve said to her as he picked her up and he gave her a kiss. "Daddy missed you today." Steve smelled she had a dirty diaper. "Looks like someone needs a new diaper her." He walked to the kitchen with Leilani where Holly was making dinner. "Hi honey."

"Hey baby. How was work?"

"Good," Steve replied and he gave her a kiss. "I'm just gonna change Leilani's diaper."

Steve went upstairs to change Leilani's diaper. After that they sat down to eat dinner. They boys ate really fast, because Holly had told them they could go out trick or treating after dinner.

"Boys, easy, don't eat your food that fast," Holly warned them.

"But we wanna go trick or treating mom," Makaio reasoned.

"Yes I know you wanna go but you have to wait a little while so don't eat your food so fast."

Steve was feeding Leilani in the meantime as well.

"Honey, can you clean up here while I do the kids make-up," Holly spoke.

"Sure baby."

Holly got the make-up and made up Kekoa first. She really looked like a beautiful princess. She drew some red hearts on her cheeks and gave her pink glitter lip gloss. After that she made up the boys. She gave them some camouflage colors on the faces and something that looked like cuts with blood coming out of it.

"Cool," Makaio and Kai said as the stood in front of the mirror.

Steve went to get dressed too. He dressed up as a soldier too, just like the boys. He had a thigh holster on with his gun in it. He left the bullets out of it. Holly gave him some make up too.

"Do I look scary?" He asked the boys.

"Yes daddy, just like us," Kai answered.

"Yes, you look scary too. And here we have a beautiful princess."

"You like my dress daddy?" Kekoa asked.

"Yes, you look really beautiful. You're my little princess."

Steve looked after the kids while Holly got dressed as well. Steve watched her as she came down the stairs. She was dressed as a pirate. Black pants with knee high boots, white top with a black leather belt over her stomach, a red coat and a black hat with feathers. She looked really nice. What Steve didn't know was that Holly had another costume for tonight when they would be alone.

Steve had given the kids bags to put their candy in.

"Have fun you kids," Holly them.

"Bye mommy," the kids said.

"Bye."

"Bye honey."

Just after Steve had left the first trick or treaters stood at Holly's door. Holly opened the door. There were 4 kids in front of the door.

"Hmm, let me guess. You're an evil doctor, batman, a fairy and an Indian. You look really nice. Here is some candy for you."

Holly put two pieces of candy in each of their bags. There were a lot of kids that came by the door. Most of them were scared away for a moment when the doll at the door made some noise. At 9pm Steve and the kids came walking through the door.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun?"

"Yes we did. Look mommy," Kai replied and showed Holly her bag. "We got a lot of candy."

"I can see that."

"Can we have some candy mom?" Kekoa asked.

"Sure, but only one thing. Then you have to go to bed."

The kids all picked out one piece of candy and ate it.

"Is Leilani already in bed?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she is. She already fell asleep so I put her in bed."

"Ah okay."

After the kids finished their candy Steve and Holly brought them to bed. The kids had to be washed first to get the make-up off. Holly put Kekoa to bed and Steve put the twins to bed. Steve and Holly washed up too and put on their normal clothes. They sat down on the couch and watched a Halloween movie together. When the movie ended Holly went upstairs already. She went to change in her other costume. Holly was lying in bed when Steve came up. Steve stood dead in his tracks as he saw her.

"Trick or treat honey," Holly said.

"You can say that."

Holly was dressed in a sexy cop outfit with furry cuffs and all. Holly stood up and walked over to Steve.

"You look amazing," Steve told her and he moved down to kiss her but Holly stopped him.

"Not so fast."

Holly turned them around so Steve was with his back to the bed and she pushed him down on the bed. Holly locked the bedroom door so the kids couldn't come in. Steve lay down in the middle on the bed and watched as Holly straddled him. She pulled his shirt up over his head. God this man just looked so good. Holly bent down to kiss him and she noticed Steve was trying to turn them around so that he would be on top but Holly stopped him.

"Not tonight baby. Tonight I'm in control."

Mostly Steve was in control when they made love but he loved it too when Holly would take control. He didn't really care, just as long as Holly would hurry up. It was like Holly heard what he was thinking. Quickly she pulled off their clothes and they made love. They both loved it when they made love.

Holly collapsed down on Steve when they were finished. It took her a minute to regain he breath and she rolled off Steve.

"Wow that was amazing," Steve breathed out.

"Yeah it was."

Holly moved closer to Steve and lay her head down on his chest and Steve moved his arms around her.

"I love you Holly."

"I love you too Steve."

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful family."

"You're welcome sweetie. Thank you too." Holly put her elbow on her pillow and leaned on her hand with her head. "What if we were to have another baby, would you be okay with that?"

Steve expression changed as he realized what she was trying to tell him.

"Honey, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," Holly told him with a smile.

"That's amazing."

"You love it? Even though we already have 4 kids."

"Of course I love it." Steve pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you and I'll always love having another baby with you." Steve moved his hand down lower until it was at her stomach. "This is really amazing. I can't believe you're pregnant again."

"Well it's not that hard with all the love making we do," Holly said teasingly.

"Yeah I know, but still, I didn't expect you to get pregnant. But I love it and I love you."

Steve gave her another kiss before he moved his head down lover to her stomach and kissed it. Steve got back up and kissed Holly with a lot of passion. Before they knew it they were making love again. This time Steve was in control.

"Happy Halloween baby," Holly spoke.

"Happy Halloween honey."

They gave each other one more kiss before they feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The end. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy Halloween**


End file.
